


Диверсия

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Malama Ka 'Aina, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: — Нам нужна диверсия, — шепчет Коно.





	Диверсия

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинал:** [unnamed](http://peggyswilliams.tumblr.com/post/114037877807), автор peggyswilliams

— Нам нужна диверсия, — шепчет Коно. Дэнни не успевает понять ее план, потому что уже в следующую секунду она притягивает его к себе и ослепляет своим шелковым красным платьем.  
  
Если с почтенного расстояния платье казалось Дэнни просто собранными вместе обрывками ткани, то теперь, вжимаясь лицом в ключицу Коно, он лично убеждается, насколько мало в действительности скрывают эти обрывки.  
  
В его мозгу короткое замыкание — она сногсшибательна, но Дэнни не смог бы раскрыть восемьдесят семь убийств, если бы не умел сохранять хладнокровие в стрессовых ситуациях, потому быстро заставляет себя собраться. Глубоко вздохнув, он делает шаг назад и смотрит на Коно. Потом решает, что стоит слишком далеко, немного возвращается. Ее руки не отпускают его талию, и Дэнни задается вопросом, понимает ли она, что поглаживает пальцами его рубашку.  
  
— Пьяно-сексуальная диверсия, понял, — говорит он и слышит, как хрипло звучит его голос. — Я целиком поддерживаю, только есть одна проблема. Твои туфли.  
  
Он указывает на них и сам смотрит вниз, что оказывается ошибкой, о которой, впрочем, Дэнни не станет сожалеть. В груди что-то плавится, когда он смотрит на бедра Коно, ее колени, и к тому времени, когда взгляд опускается на лодыжки — стройные, загорелые, слишком худые, но от того почему-то еще более симпатичные — он уже знает, что окончательно и бесповоротно попал под ее чары.  
  
Стон из бассейна — блядь, кузен Сид — возвращает Дэнни в реальность.  
  
— Не пойми неправильно, они великолепны, но ты, я, шестидюймовые лабутены и бассейн с подогревом — это опасное сочетание, ни к чему хорошему оно не приведет. Особенно, если добавить в уравнение поцелуй.  
  
Еще один стон.  
  
— А еще этих, знаешь. Преступников, — добавляет Дэнни. — Про них тоже лучше не забывать.  
  
Пока он заканчивает говорить, Коно уже выскальзывает из туфель, держась за его плечи, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Прижавшись губами к его уху, мурлычет:  
  
— Даже не знаю, Уильямс, по-моему, звучит, как идеальный вечер.  
  
И они целуются, смеются, валятся друг на друга, спотыкаясь на ходу, как пьяные, но ощущения потрясающие. Коно опускает пятки на землю, и вскоре ее руки начинают скользить по его спине, подтягивать его ближе.  
  
— Я же говорила, — шепчет она, и Дэнни не хочет перебивать — вдруг у нее есть тактически важное замечание? — но ее губы мягкие и великолепные, Дэнни просто обязан снова их ощутить.  
  
Коно не возражает и лишь на секунду отстраняется, чтобы закончить:  
  
— Я же говорила — идеальный вечер.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018 - "Диверсия"


End file.
